


Only Us

by screaming_duckz



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, background dellumbra, background dondaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_duckz/pseuds/screaming_duckz
Summary: There are 2 days before F.O.W.L attempts to end clan McDuck for good. Gandra Dee, a spy for this organization, has to follow through with F.O.W.L's plan, even though she does not want to.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Emily, Hayley, and Violet

‘ _2 days,’_ Gandra thought to herself. _‘2 days until F.O.W.L is going to take over the world from underneath everyone’s beaks.’_ As you may know, Gandra Dee is part of the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, but how exactly did she become a part of this horrible league? Gandra asks this question every day, becoming more regretful each time.

\---

_Flashback to ‘The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!’_

Gandra has figured out the solution to stabilizing Fentonium. She quickly jotted it down on the paddle Fenton had used earlier. Just as she finished, she was pulled away into the bushes by a vulture.

“Hey let go of me!” Gandra pleaded. She attempted to cry for help, but the vulture put his hand over her mouth.

“Don’t worry! I don’t want to hurt you!” the vulture spoke. “My name is Bradford Buzzard. I have heard a lot about you, Ms. Dee.”

“What do you want?”

“I want an intelligent scientist in my organization, the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny.”

“And why would I join you?” Gandra said, trying her best not to show she was afraid.

“Because, you get paid. I’ve heard your low on money, am I correct?”

“Where did you find this information?”

“Where the information came from does not matter. What matters is that your income would be $100,000 if you joined us.”

When Gandra heard the amount, her eyes widened. _‘An income of $100,000! That’s so much money! With that amount, I might be able to move out of my apartment! I could even get my own lab! But do I really want to be part of an organization who wants to commit larceny? I’ve already done some terrible stuff!’_

The vulture added, “Plus, that Fenton boy won’t get hurt, since you seem to really like him.”

Gandra panicked. She knew even if she joined F.O.W.L, Fenton would never forgive her. After a few moments, she made her decision.

“I’m in. What are we stealing first?” Gandra asked her employer.

Bradford replied, “The world.”

\---

_Present day_

Gandra’s current assignment is to gain the trust of the McDuck family. This assignment is supposed to last until the last day, where she would finally betray them. Gandra hated the idea. She was getting along pretty well with the kids, and sometimes she’d see Fenton. They hadn’t spoken to each other since the incident with Mega Beaks. Whenever they saw each other, they would smile and wave. Early on in the project, Bradford Buzzard has gotten Gandra a job to work as Scrooge McDuck’s assistant, due to his previous assistant, Zan Owlson, quitting.

Gandra walked into Scrooge’s office. “Sir, you have a meeting with the Board of Directors in one hour. They would like to discuss the treasures you have been finding, and ways to benefit the company with them,” Gandra informed him. She was well aware that the Buzzards did not care about McDuck Enterprises, and that they only wanted to discuss the treasures so they could find a way to benefit from them, in evil ways of course.

“Alright lass. I’ll make sure to be there. You’re coming, right?” Scrooge asked his assistant.

“The Buzzards said they wanted this to be a private meeting.” The reason as to why they wanted this to be a private meeting was because the Board did not want the other F.O.W.L members knowing about these treasures, in case one decided to betray them.

“Okay! You can have the rest of the night off, Ms. Dee.”

“Thank you Mr. McDuck.” Gandra as soon as Gandra left the room, Louie Huey approached Gandra.

“Hey Gandra!” Huey greeted her.

“Hey Huey! How are you?” Gandra asked.

“I’m great! I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Gandra was very confused. _‘Huey and I have nothing in common besides the fact that we’re both into science! What does he want to talk about with me? Neurophysics?’_ Gandra concluded that it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him, even if it was about neurophysics. “Sure kid. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s not what’s on my mind, it’s what’s on Fenton’s mind!” Gandra eyes widened when she heard Fenton’s name. She knew they weren’t in a true relationship, but the thought of him made her feel like she was up in the clouds. She thought about them both having a picnic and getting to know each other, all while Huey was speaking. She shook her head to snap out of her fantasy thoughts. The last thing she heard was. “So, will you go on a date with Fenton?”

Gandra took some time to think. She knew she couldn’t get _too_ attached because in the end, it would never work out with him being a hero and her being a villain. Gandra knew she should say no, but she just couldn’t resist it. “Of course I’ll go on a date with Fenton!”

Huey was extremely hyped! “Alright! Fenton will pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm! I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye Gandra!” The red-dressed duck ran off. Gandra assumed he was going to tell Fenton about what happened.

Gandra went home to her apartment. She decided that she was going to buy a house after she retired from F.O.W.L. As she climbed on her bed, she thought aloud to herself what it would be like the next day on her date. She sighed. “Just him, me, and our amazing minds. Only us. I can’t wait to see that lovable duck.” Gandra closed her eyes slowly, with only Fenton on her mind.

\---

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Gandra’s alarm clock rang, and her eyes opened. ‘ _1 day,’_ she thought. As she got out of bed, she suddenly remembered about her date with Fenton. “SHOOT! I have nothing nice to wear!” Gandra quickly got ready for the day and went to the Duckburg Mall, hoping to at least find a decent dress.

Gandra walked around, in search of a store. Then, one caught her eye. She ran into ‘Simply Dress.’ From what she had heard, the store was filled with women dresses, perfect for dates. As she searched the store, she accidently bumped into two familiar faces.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry!” Gandra apologized.

“Don’t worry we’re fine!” Della Duck said. “Hey, you look familiar!”

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen her around,” Penumbra stated. “She’s-,”

“Uncle Scrooge’s assistant!” Della finished her girlfriend’s sentence. She turned to Gandra. “You’re name is Gandra, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“So, what brings you here?” Della asked her.

“A date. I have a date tonight, but I don’t have a nice dress. My closet is filled with black t-shirts and jeans.”

Penumbra shuffled through a rack of clothes. “How about this one?” The moon lander took out a gorgeous silver dress. It wasn’t too tight, but it wasn’t too loose either. It had long, translucent sleeves and had beautiful, diamond-like gems on the neck.

“It looks perfect,” Gandra answered. She took the dress, looked at the price tag, and put it back. “I really want to buy it, but its $500. I only have $300 on me.”

Della declared, “I can pay for it! After all, you’re my uncle’s super nice assistant! I’d be glad to help!”

Just the thought of being called ‘super nice’ haunted Gandra. _‘No nice person would be in an organization that’s trying to take over the world.’_

Gandra responded, “Thanks Della, but I really can’t accept-,”

“Della is already paying for it,” Penumbra pointed over to Della, who was giving money to the cashier. Della came back and handed the dress to Gandra.

Gandra looked at the shopping bag, then back at Della and Penumbra. “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later. Bye!” Gandra walked out of the mall, then walked home to get ready for her date.

\---

Gandra looked in the mirror. She thought she looked amazing, but knew this would be the last date with Fenton.

_Bzzt._ Gandra’s phone buzzed. She turned it on and saw a message from Fenton that read, ‘What’s your address?’ Gandra smiled, and sent her address to Fenton. A few moments later, her doorbell rang. She opened her door to see Fenton dressed in a classic suit. He wore a black blazer with a white hisrt underneath, and a pair of black dress pants.

When Fenton saw Gandra, he was stunned. “Gandra, you look beautiful,” he complimented her.

“You look amazing too Fenton.” Fenton held out his hand, and Gandra put hers on his. They walked out of her apartment building, and entered a limo. Gandra noticed that once again, Launchpad was the driver. She had heard negative things about him from Scrooge, like reckless driving. Gandra didn’t care, though. She knew she wouldn’t get her fairytale ending. In the limo, Fenton had decided to have some smalltalk with his date.

“So, how have you been?” he asked her.

“I’ve been great,” Gandra lied. “How is being a superhero going for you?”

“It’s actually gotten better! I’ve got to travel to so many places, and I’ve gotten to meet so many people! Did you know there’s a Gizmoduck fan club?”

Gandra chuckled. She was enjoying herself for once, spending time with the one she loved the most. “I had no idea.”

“We’re here!” Launchpad declared. Fenton and Gandra exited the limo. When Gandra got out, she saw a picnic blanket. Huey ran over to the blanket and set down a picnic basket. Huey waved at Gandra then ran off.

Fenton noticed Gandra’s confused smile. “Oh, he just wanted us to have ‘the perfect date,’ so he wanted to keep himself out of it this time.” Fenton took Gandra’s hand and walked to the picnic area. He opened the basket and took out two sandwiches. He handed one to Gandra.

\---

4 hours had gone by. Fenton and Gandra had were sitting under the moonlight, talking. Suddenly, some thunder roared.

“Uh oh, it seems like it’s about to rain. We should probably go home now, but I can’t wait for next time!” Fenton said.

Gandra paused. _‘Next time.’_ The words rang in her head. _‘There isn’t going to be a next time.’_ Gandra thought about how after tonight, she was going to lose the one person she truly loved. Then Gandra reminded herself of her parents, who had passed away early in her life due to a disease they caught. _‘I’m going to be all alone. Again. I’m going to lose the love of my life.’_ Gandra began tearing up, and water droplets started falling from the sky.

“Gandra, are you okay?” Fenton asked. It started pouring hard, and the thunder cracked. Gandra leaned to Fenton, and kissed him. She dipped down, and when they were done, they let each other go. They stood for a second, gazing in each other’s eyes. Gandra gave Fenton a hug and let him go.

She wiped her tears and said, “Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, I know it’s a little early for this, but I love you. And that’s why I have to go. I’m sorry.” Gandra ran off.

“G-Gandra?”

\---

Gandra arrived at her apartment. When she entered, she slam the door shut and curled into a ball. She was sobbing even more than before.

“When did I get so soft?” she asked herself through her tears.

Gandra struggled to get up, but when she did, she got ready for bed.

As she lay in her bed, she thought about everything – _everyone_ – that had lead up to this series of events. She turned to her nightstand and saw a framed photo of her and Fenton. She held it to her heart, and she didn’t let it go for the rest of the night.

\---

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Gandra woke up and sighed. “Today’s the day,” she whispered to herself. She held up the photo of her and Fenton, then set it down on her nightstand. “Sorry suit.”

\---

Gandra entered F.O.W.L’s headquarters and took a seat at her usual spot. The Buzzards began speaking of their plan.

“Gandra, you will be a decoy for Gizmoduck. When he saves you, you have to dismantle his suit,” Bradford instructed her.

“What? Why me?” Gandra knew exactly why, but she clearly did not like the idea.

“Out of everyone here, you’re the closest to Gizmoduck. He would obviously save you from any danger.”

“But-,”

Bradford was becoming annoying and impatient. “Ms. Dee, you are to put yourself in danger as a decoy for Gizmoduck. Once he saves you, you will betray him. Is that clear?”

Gandra hesitated, but she knew that she couldn’t rebel against people who could ruin her entire life financially within an instant. She sighed, and finally responded, “Yes sir, that is clear.”

“Excellent.”

\---

It was time for F.O.W.L to begin their plan. The members hid outside of the money bin, except for Gandra and Black Heron. Black Heron held out her intelle-ray and pointed it at Gandra.

“If you don’t tell us where Scrooge McDuck is, then you will be blasted with my magnificent intelle-ray, which will make you so dumb, you will forget how to do basic things!” Black Heron claimed.

“Oh no! Someone please help me! Mr.McDuck, Gizmoduck, anyone! I don’t want to get blasted!” Gandra acted.

In Scrooge’s office, Scrooge, Gyro, and Fenton were discussing some new scientific research. Fenton heard Gandra’s cries, and got out of his seat to look out the window.

“Guys! Gandra is in trouble!” Fenton told his colleagues.

Scrooge and Gyro looked out the window. “You’re right, Fenton! We need Gizmoduck now!” Scrooge asserted.

“Blathering Blatherskite!” Fenton transformed into Gizmoduck and immediately went outside to save Gandra. Everyone in the money bin had noticed something was wrong when they saw Gizmoduck rushing to go outside. The Duck family exited the money bin and witnessed what was happening. Beakley, Webby, the Sabrewing sisters, Officer Cabrera, Daisy, Quackfaster, Launchpad, and Drake followed.

Gizmoduck flew over to Gandra and took her away from Black Heron.

“You will not blast her! I will make sure of it!” Fenton claimed.

Black Heron laughed. “You’re right, I won’t blast her!”

“W-what’s going on?” Fenton asked. He looked at Gandra, hoping for an answer. He saw Gandra’s eyes watering up. “Gandra, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Gandra wiped her tears and managed to utter, “I’m sorry suit.” As soon as she spoke, she quickly dismantled Fenton suit, leaving Fenton as himself on the floor, shocked. The other members of F.O.W.L came out from hiding, and they began to attack the citizens present.

Everyone started fighting, and the good guys were definitely beating F.O.W.L. Several members were worn out.

Donald was fighting one of the members. He was about to get crushed, when suddenly, Daisy stopped the villain from hurting her boyfriend.

“No one hurts _my_ boyfriend!” Daisy exclaimed. Donald couldn’t help smiling.

Laucnhpad and Drake worked together to take down Steelbeak. The children took down Eggheads, Della and Beakley took down Phantom Blot, Officer Cabrera took down Jeeves, and Quackfaster attacked Rockerduck. Scrooge fought with the Board of Directors.

Gandra and Fenton were practically fist-fighting.

“You betrayed me – again? Gandra, how could you do this to me? I thought we had something special!” Fenton argued.

“Fenton, it’s not my fault! I never _wanted_ to work with Mark Beaks or F.O.W.L!” Gandra responded.

“Then tell me! Why? Why did you do it Gandra?”

“Because! If I didn’t, I’d be broke! Don’t you understand?”

“You work for _Scrooge McDuck_! How would you be broke?”

“I only work for him because the Buzzards recommended me to him! Yes, I _hate_ the Buzzards with a burning passion, but I’d be nowhere without them!”

They both stopped fighing and stood for a few moments. Fenton looked around. “I have to help them,” he said as he left.

Suddenly, Bradford snuck up on Gandra. “You’re right, you would be nowhere without us.”

Gandra jumped in shock. The vulture continued, “It seems that you don’t want to be a part of F.O.W.L, but you must understand that we can ruin your life. We can fire you from our organization, and we can certainly convince Scrooge to fire you as well.”

“Well, none of that matters!” Gandra declared. “Because I quit! I’m done with F.O.W.L, and I’m definitely done with hurting innocent people!”

“Fine. You should expect to be fired from Scrooge very soon,” Bradford claimed.

Gandra had just realized what she had done. “But wait-,” Gandra was cut off by a shriek, a familiar shriek. She turned around to see Fenton backed into a corner. Black Heron was holding another one of her rays at him. Gandra recognized it immediately. The ray was designed to blow a heavy wind at who it was pointed at. This wind was heavy enough to make people go through walls.

Gandra immediately ran over to Fenton. At this moment, money didn’t matter to her. She didn’t care if she would end up broke anymore. She just didn’t want to lose anyone else.

Just as the ray was shot, Gandra pushed Fenton away, and she got hit. She was blown through the walls of the money bin. Once the wind was gone, Fenton ran to her.

“Gandra! Are you okay?” he asked her. There was no response. Gandra’s eyes were blurry, and she tried her best to respond. Unfortunately, she was too weak to talk. “Gandra, please respond!” Tears started rolling down Fenton’s face. “I’m going to go get help! I promise you’re going to be okay!”

At that moment, the last thing Gandra saw was Fenton running to get help.

\---

Gandra’s eyes opened. ‘ _Where am I?_ ’ she thought to herself. She slowly looked around the room. ‘ _Oh, I’m in a hospital bed._ ’ As she was looking around, she saw two people sitting in chairs, talking. Her mind was a bit slow, so she wasn’t able to recognize them at first, but she eventually realized they were Scrooge and Fenton.

“Mr. McDuck, what if she never wakes up?” a worried Fenton asked. “I can’t live knowing that the love of my life is dead! And she saved me!”

Gandra had a warm feeling inside. ‘ _He still cares about me, after everything that has happened._ ’ Scrooge looked at Gandra, and saw her eyes opened.

“Fenton, you don’t have to worry,” he assured Fenton. “Look at the hospital bed.”

Fenton turned to look at the bed, and he saw that Gandra was awake. “Gandra!” He walked over to the bed. “You’re alive!”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Gandra chuckled. She was feeling a lot stronger than before. “Fenton, even after everything that’s happened with Mark Beaks and F.O.W.L, you still love me?”

Fenton was shocked at the question, although he understood why she was asking this. “Of course I love you! You’re pretty, intelligent, kind, and the list could go on! But most importantly, you saved me!”

Gandra suddenly remembered everything that had happened with F.O.W.L. “Wait, what happened after I fell unconscious?”

“We defeated F.O.W.L, of course! Who would’ve known the Buzzards were behind it!” Scrooge answered. “Well, I’ll leave you lovebird alone for a while,” he said as he left the room.

Fenton and Gandra stayed in silence for a bit. Finally Gandra broke the silence. “So, I’m assuming Mr. McDuck fired me.”

“He didn’t fire you! You went against F.O.W.L’s orders!”

“Yeah, but I was still with them.”

“Gandra, after the sacrifice you made, it wouldn’t make sense for him to fire you!”

“Well, that’s great!”

“You know what, we should hang out after you get better! It could be something casual, like having some coffee together!”

“That sounds nice. Will it be only us?”

“Yes Gandra, only us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing


End file.
